Santa Claus is Going Down
by blackcat9517
Summary: In which Nakatsu Hyuuga thought he saw Santa Claus kissing his mother, the boy had a devilish plan in mind 'Santa Claus is going down'


_**Santa Claus is Going Down**_

_by_

**blackcat9517**

**

* * *

**

Nakatsu Hyuuga tip toed down the stairs and took a peek inside the living room as he heard noises coming from the place. It was midnight which is way past his bed time but the young Hyuuga had to come down. He met Santa Claus a couple of hours ago and was the happiest boy in the entire world but that's about to change as he saw Santa Claus making out with his mommy. His mouth was agape as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Santa Claus kissing his mother?!

No, he didn't blame his mom as the scene was quite different

"A kiss on the cheek was all I got for doing this?" groaned Santa Claus

"Isn't that enough?"

Santa Claus smirked, wrapped his arms around her waist and said "No, it's not" before kissing Mikan Sakura Hyuuga. Nakatsu felt sick as he saw the scene. He regained his composure seconds later and tip-toed back to bed with a devilish plan in his mind 'Santa Claus is going down' and the reason he didn't just attack Santa Claus inside the living room was because he was afraid that he was going to hurt his mother since she was four months pregnant.

As the boy went back upstairs, Mikan broke the kiss and yawned "It's already midnight, Natsume. Let's go to sleep" she said sleepily with her head resting on his chest.

"Fine, polka dots" he then carried her bridal style back to their room. He entered the master bedroom and gently lay her on the bed "I'm going to check up on Nakatsu"

Natsume came out of the room with his Santa Claus costume on and slowly opened the door of his son's room. He slowly walked towards the bed to find it empty "What the…" he muttered

"You're going down Santa Claus!" said a five year old boy behind the door and charged towards Natsume or in this case, Santa Claus. So how did the boy know Santa Claus was coming to his room? Easy, he heard footsteps as it was quite loud and the young boy could obviously see Santa's shadow.

"Nakatsu…wait" he said but before the father had time to react, his son's head hit his stomach hard and he fell to the ground "That's what you get for kissing my mom. My dad is the only one that can kiss her and just you wait until I tell him about this. He'll fry you. You're a playboy! I'm telling Mrs Claus too" the young Hyuuga then stepped on his father's hand and ran out of his room and into his parent's room where he saw his mommy coming out as she heard the commotion

Natsume groaned "I told Mikan this was a stupid idea and this stupid costume is really ichy"

"Mom! Mom!" Nakatsu exclaimed as he grabbed her hand "I beat up Santa Claus because he kissed you. He's in my room. Let's go" Mikan was a bit surprised but didn't have time to react as the boy dragged his mother to the room where Santa Claus or Natsume was in

There inside the room, Natsume was still on the floor, trying to stand up while rubbing his head as he hit his head in the process "Oh my god. Natsume are you alright?" the brunette said as she ran to his side and help him stand up

He groaned "I told you this was a bad idea" he quickly regained his composure and looked at his son then looked at his wife "He thought Santa Claus kissed you but it was actually me in this stupid suit" he then took off the beard and grey wig "But I don't blame you, Nakatsu. I blame your mother for forcing me into this"

_"Come on Natsume. Just this once. You have to dress up as Santa Claus. I even bought the suit" Mikan said as she showed the costume "I bought the beard and wig too"_

_Her husband stiffened "No. Why should I wear something ichy and stupid like that? I've been pretending to be Santa for three years in a row" he crossed his arms "Face it polka dots. I'm not wearing it"_

_The brunette pouted "Fine. Then I guess I have no choice but to ask someone else to dress up as Santa. I'll call Narumi-sensei or Tsubasa-senpai or..... somebody"_

_Natsume's eyes widen 'That old man is still alive? I thought he was dead. Damn. I can't believe I'm going to have to dress as Santa again'_

_"Please Natsume" his wife begged and wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a sweet passionate kiss. She was seducing him again_

_"Fine"_

Nakatsu's eyes widen. So….he actually beat up his dad who was disguising as Santa Clause "So Santa Claus who was actually dad kissed mom?" said the young Hyuuga in disbelief. He's in big trouble now. The boy had a sheepish smile on his face before pretending to yawn and climbed on the bed "I'm sleepy. Night mom, night dad" and with that, the boy pretended to be asleep

_'At least we know one thing. If anyone touches my Mikan, my boy is there to roast the guy' _Natsume thought as he rested his arm on Mikan's shoulder "Maybe you should wear the Santa Claus suit next year" the fire caster said to his wife with a smirk on his handsome face earning a playful punch on his chest

**END**

**

* * *

**

**blackcat9517: I know that there are a lot of fanfiction that is based on the movie, I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus. Don't get the wrong idea. This is absolutely different from any author's story. Now that that's done, thanks for reading everyone. I hope you guys enjoyed this short story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS**


End file.
